Amai Yume Shishido Ryou Oneshot
by crizarah
Summary: ShishidoxOC. Heartbreak. Inspired from my dream earlier


_**Amai Yume (Sweet Dreams)**_

_**Amai Yume (Sweet Dreams)**_

_**Shishido Ryou Oneshot**_

**A/N: I hope you guys will like this…I'm not really a good one shot writer so help me…Dedications? I dunno…Maybe Hinataluv and mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes (ceruchan) and all the readers of my creation/s. (as if it were that many)**

"Remind me again why we're spending the first week of summer break with you here in this resort," Shishido Ryou said irritably.

"Well, my parents ditched me, and since you can't possibly refuse me…" Kitara grinned.

'_It's true,'_ Shishido thought irritably as he watched the sole Kurama heiress harass his best friend and doubles partner, Ootori Choutaro. _'Anyone who can refuse those cute blue orbs when they give you that look is a certified block of ice. Even Atobe can't refuse her.'_

As if reading Shishido's mind, Ootori asked Kitara. "Tara-san, why didn't you get other people then? I'm sure Atobe-buchou would have loved to come here with you. Same as the other people from Hyotei."

Kitara wrinkled her nose. "If you're talking about Mr. Egotistical, no thanks. As for the last part of your question: You think I'd enjoy my time with that womanizer, the martial arts freak, the human-giant wall, the bouncing PMSing redhead bleep, and someone who sleeps probably more than half the day away?"

The Silver Pair had nothing but sweatdrops on their heads.

* * *

Kitara was looking out in the sky, letting her feet get soaked in the soft waves that came up the beach. She felt serene, unlike the everyday hassle she had to go through everyday, being the heiress and studying in Hyotei and all. Sometimes, she wished she was just an everyday normal girl. But then again, if she was, she wouldn't have been able to meet the person she—

"Tara."

Her train of thoughts was interrupted and she looked up to see a familiar capped boy looking down at her. Seeing that she made no move to get up, Shishido decided to sit beside her instead. Just seeing her jet black hair floating in the wind made his heart jump to his throat. Yes, much as he hated to admit it, he, Shishido Ryou, was smitten—to say the least—by the girl beside him.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Choutaro!!"

The Silver Pair looked up from their lunches and saw a _bishoujo_ coming straight for them. Her below-the-butt jet black hair was trailing behind her, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling under the summer sky.

"Konnichiwa, Kitara-san," Choutaro greeted, polite as ever. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular. Just…" The pair found themselves _staring_ into the puppy dog eyes of blue the girl was giving them. "…Can I eat here? Fanboys suck, they've been following me for ages."

Who could refuse? Since then, the Silver Pair always found themselves in the company of the bishoujo. Everyday, Choutaro and Kitara would go to their usual place at the same time. It was later that Shishido found out the reason. They were classmates and Shishido was jealous.

* * *

**Present**

"Arigatou." Shishido was startled and looked at the female beside her. He blushed ever deeply when Kitara leant her head on his shoulder. "You can't imagine how grateful I am."

A pregnant pause followed, broken only by the breathing of the two and the sound of the waves crashing against the wharf. Finally, they decided to go back.

"It's getting cold," Shishido said as he stood up.

"Duh." Kitara dusted herself off and followed suit. "It's called we're at a seaside resort, blithering idiot."

The two slowly made their way into the rest house they resided in. Shishido suddenly stopped, causing Kitara to walk right into him.

"If you plan to stop, can you at least do so in places that won't injure the people behind you? What kind of training do you have anyway? It seems as though you have muscles as hard as iron and…" the teen said as she rubbed her nose. She suddenly quit her rambling when Shishido reached out and touched her shoulder.

They were facing each other, Shishido having turned to look at her. He was mesmerized by the blue eyes that were locked on to his. The hand on her shoulder slowly made its way up to her face, her cheek. Next thing he knew, he was tilting her chin up and the gap that was before them was slowly decreasing.

"Hey are you guys—whoa!" Choutaro froze in the doorway. A grin slowly appeared on his face. "If you guys plan to do something, at least lock the door!"

"Choutaro!" Kitara whined, throwing a pillow lying around at the tall boy. "What did you think was going on anyway?"

Choutaro easily evaded the stuffed pillow and threw it back at the couple. Shishido evaded and soon after, the room was filled with a flurry of feathers and broken pillows. Grinning madly, Kitara conked Shishido's head with a hardbound book.

"Hey, Senpai, wake up!"

* * *

"Hey, Senpai, wake up!"

"I told you, we weren't doing anything," Shishido mumbled in his sleep. Next thing he knew, he felt somebody pushing him and he was lying on the ground with one of Choutaro's hardbound books hovering above him. Snickering was heard and the poor senior slowly got up, rubbing his now open eyes.

"Choutaro, I think we need to get this partner of yours to a psychiatrist," Kitara giggled, still holding the offending book. "And I think that Akutagawa-senpai is rubbing off on him."

Choutaro sighed and helped his Doubles partner up. "Tara-chan…"

"Okay, okay," the heiress said defensively. "Well, I'll leave the two of you here, 'cause I don't want to be late for class, right Sleeping Beauty Jr.?"

"I'm sorry for the way my girlfriend acted, Shishido-san," Choutaro sighed as the two watched Kitara run to her locker. "I should've stopped her from hitting you like that."

At the mention of the word, Shishido's mind finally adjusted to reality…painfully. "Huh? Ah, yeah."

The senior readjusted his cap, positioning it low to cover the disappointment-filled eyes of his. He slowly followed them, wishing that his dream had not ended so soon and gone back to the painful reality that his best friend was his crush's boyfriend.

**How'd it go? Crappy yeah, but hey, I just got up and I just got the story plot from…Err…a dream. laughs nervously How was it? Reviews please!**


End file.
